Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security information update system, an information processing device, a security information update method, and a security information update program, and relates to a security information update system for updating security information stored in each of several information processing devices, such an information processing device, a security information update method and a security information update program carried out by the security information update system and the information processing device.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing device typified by a multi-function printer (hereinafter referred to as “MFP”) sometimes communicates with an external device and carries out a process in cooperation with that external device. In this case, a password that is determined in two or more devices in advance is used in order to confirm a counterpart device to be communicated with. In addition, since this password requires secrecy, it is preferable that the password be managed by an administrator who manages an image forming device and be changed regularly or irregularly. However, when the password is to be changed, the password needs to be changed in all of the several image forming devices that store the password.
As a technology to change a password, JP2012-252624 A discloses an information processing device for controlling use of a device by a user on the basis of user information connected to an administrative server that manages a device user on the basis of user information which includes an acceptance unit that accepts a request of user authentication, a determination unit that determines whether or not the effective period of internal user information of the user who has requested authentication that is held in the device is expired when user request is accepted, an acquisition unit that acquires external user information of the user who has requested authentication from the administrative server if it is determined that the effective period is expired, an update unit that updates internal user information on the basis of the acquired external user information, and a control unit that controls whether or not to permit the user who has requested authentication to use the device on the basis of the updated internal user information.
However, in JP 2012-252624 A, a user who uses an information processing device needs to use both user information before update and user information after update depending on before/after of expiration of the effective period. When the user makes a mistake in using correct user information, more specifically, when the user information after update is used before the effective period is expired, or the user information before update is used after the effective period is expired, an event that the use of a device is not permitted by the information processing device (authentication failure) occurs due to mismatch of the user information. In addition, when an event that the user makes a mistake in using the user information and the use of a device is not permitted occurs several consecutive times, there is a problem that the user information is locked and a device cannot be used until the user information is unlocked.